Ray of Sunshine
by AlmostLawli
Summary: Humanstuck AU In which a teenage Karkat gets diagnosed with a blood mutation that affects his body's ability to heal itself. What's worse is he gets thrown in a hospital to be looked after 24/7 and given pills daily. The only seemingly small ray of sunshine: a sassy, bipolar, OCD blonde annoyance that is saddled down the hall named Sollux. (KarSol)
1. Chapter 1: F You, F Me, F Everything

**A/N:**** Okay, so this is my first multi-chapter fic. I hope it turns out okay. ^.^" I don't know how easily I'll be able to update, but I shouldn't take **_**too **_**long between chapters. I try to write some each day, so… I should be able to get chapters out fairly quickly. I'll try not to take more than a week; I'll take 3 at most, just to be safe. I'll do my best, though I'm already really involved in this story, so it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Reviews are replied to in every chapter and greatly, greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. The pairings in this chapter are KarSol (Karkat being dominant. I know, shocker, right?), GamTav, Hammertime, DirkJake, and Rosemary. If there are any you just really want to see besides those, leave it in a review and I'll consider it. :3**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Homestuck or any characters in this fanfiction aside from the occasional nurse or doctor. All others belong to the wonderful Andrew Hussie whom I think we all have a kismesis relationship with.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: F You, F Me, F Everything**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and, in all honesty, you fucking hate life right now. Seriously, what the hell? How did you get saddled with all of this crap? Some lame-ass blood mutation that now has gotten you strapped in a white car headed to some hospital that is basically where people go to either wait until they die or wait until they go insane. The happy-go-lucky pamphlets that they handed everyone talked about cures and treatments that would send you home in a couple of days. Yeah. Sure.

But you had heard them talking outside. Hell, they didn't even know what was wrong with you, let alone a way to cure you. All they could do was research and medicate you so they could research some more. What the actual fuck had you done to deserve this? Just three weeks before, you had been at school. Now, maybe you didn't have the most luxurious way of living, but it was better than being told that you basically are a freak of nature and are being kept alive as a lab rat. Sure, you understand that they need to figure out what exactly is wrong with you so that if it comes up in some other unlucky idiot, they can have a better understanding and be closer to finding a treatment, but that didn't make this shitty situation suck any less. You didn't want to be generous and understanding right now.

The building finally came into sight. It was tall. Of course, all buildings are tall compared to people, but the stark whiteness of it contrasting with the dark forestry looming in the background made it seem massive. It was basically a giant cube. There didn't seem to be any wings or extra hallways or anything. It was just one giant, bleached, perfect cube. The building itself was untainted in every way. It almost seemed like it was overcompensating for all of the doomed, diseased souls inside.

Wow. Okay, this isn't Revelations or some shit. Come down from your poetry high, Karkat.

In the amount of time you had spent admiring the scenery like a retard, you had already pulled up. Waiting outside was a woman in a pair of pale blue scrubs, holding onto the handles of a white wheelchair. Her hair was dark brown and pulled up into a bun. Her eyes were just as blue as her uniform and shone with a sickening sweet cheeriness, despite her occupation. You frowned as she opened the door, smiling at you. "Mr. Vantas?" she asked, wheeling the chair up to the van door. The man in the driver's seat didn't say anything as you slung your legs over the seat and practically flung yourself out of the car, feet first, landing fairly gracefully if you do say so yourself.

The woman edged the wheelchair forward ever so slightly as if trying to make her point known. "It's a blood mutation, not fucking polio." You muttered indignantly. Grumpy was your thing.

The nurse's eye twitched slightly at your huffy demeanor and colorful choice of vocabulary, but her smile never faltered. "Yes, but it might be easier on you if—" You sneered and cut her off. "Look, I'm fine. See? My legs are working just fine. I can walk just _fucking _fine," you barely manage to say without growling. You didn't want this woman's sympathy. You just wanted to be _alone._ She stands dead still for a moment before nodding. "As you wish. We only want to make your stay here comfortable." You roll your eyes, but she rolls the wheelchair aside anyway, motioning you to follow her inside.

You do so with great reluctance.

In the next 20 minutes, you are given the grand tour of the incredibly mundane and boring facility. The rather large lounge area was the first area you visited. It was pretty cool, actually. It had lots of computers everywhere and couches and coffee tables and a few TVs. Even a small art station and some board games were laid out. It was definitely well stocked with entertainment paraphernalia. There was a girl with short brown hair in a green trench coat and a stupid looking blue cat hat playing what looked to be some kind of role playing game on one of the computers. A girl was sitting across from her on another computer in really strange looking red sunglasses. She was occasionally leaning to the left so she could talk to the first girl around the monitors and they would say something, and then giggle. You guessed they were playing together.

There was also a cafeteria which, as you can guess, was much more boring. The food looked average, so at least that was alright. Next was the outside area, though it had been raining for the past few days, so it was pretty much abandoned. There were some other basic rooms as well, but nothing worth mentioning exclusively.

As the nurse led you down the last hallway, you could tell immediately that the tour was nearing its end. The rooms on this hall had plaques in grey on the wall just outside the doors that read room numbers and names. "N. Leijon". "A. Megido". "Equius Z." The doorway at the end of the hall has a plate that is much cleaner and newer than the ones before. "K. Vantas" Well, at least you wouldn't have to deal with some annoying piece of shit paper substitute that you'd have to replace every day because it'd keep falling off… or something… So maybe you watched a few too many movies… and then more romcoms… That's not the point. Point is, at least something was good about your stay here.

"You're staying in the UIAD sector of the building."

"UIAD?"

"_Unidentified Illness and Disease."_

"Oh." You glanced around. _There are this many kids diagnosed with an unknown disease?_ You wondered. It seemed strange.

The nurse led you to the door and opened it with a key, which she then handed to you. "Your condition does not affect your functioning in any way, besides the fact that you'll have to be careful not to injure yourself or get sick," She said. "So you can keep your key with you." "So you don't have to keep me locked up like other kids?" "Precisely." That seemed to be the first time that she didn't sugar coat what she was really saying. It took you by surprise, but you didn't really have time to dwell on it before she was wishing you a good stay and leaving you alone in your new quarters.

The room was nice in itself, you guessed. It was white, just like the rest of the building, but with bright red trim along the floor and ceiling. It was also carpeted, but the carpet was a dark grey. Probably easier to deal with stains that way. There was a bed pushed up against the right wall and some curtains draped over a window on the wall facing you. There was also a nightstand to the left of your bed and a desk to your right, both of which were mahogany and sturdy as shit. Your bed was the same red as the trim on the walls, with trim in a darker, deeper shade of red of its own on the sheets.

You threw the bag off your back and onto the floor beside the bed and fell face-first onto said sleeping upholstery, sighing audibly. You had long-since accepted the fact that you would be stuck here, but what got you was that, amazingly enough, this shitty situation you found yourself in might end up being even _worse _than you initially imagined. And believe me when I say that your initial thoughts were _very _hard to beat.

"FUCK."

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry. ;_; How do you even Karkat? Ugh… I'm sorry. I'm not used to cursing so excuse me for any stupid-sounding curses or sentences in general. Well… Like I said, I try to respond to all reviews that are nice and/or constructive… That and I just love them so, so much. Please review. Please. Plz. Haha, anyway. The next chapter should be out shortly. This was more of a prologue, I guess. Ok. Bye!**

** -Lawli**


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

**A/N:** **Okay, here is Chapter 2! :3 Here are the review responses, as promised:**

**ShelbySilverSnow: Well, I'm glad you didn't have to wait too long! XD I saw all of the reviews after one day and was like, "I need to write **_**MOOOORE!**_**" Haha.**

**Eridan x Feferi: I'm guessing your name is the pairing you'd like. XD Okay, I'm all good with that pairing. I'll find a place to shove it in! :D**

**CaptainUnicornz: Thank you. ^.^ Well, here it is! :D**

**Accidental Lisp Lord: Aww, thank you so much! You can't wait, you say? Well, THEN I SHALL NOT MAKE YOU WAIT, FRIEND. HERE IS YOUR GIFT!**

**ChaoticMischeif: I shan't! And thank you for such a kind review! I've only seen maybe one or two other Hospital AUs for Homestuck, and this little idea kind of just popped into my head one day out of the blue. So I figured I'd give it a shot. :D**

**Also, one more thing… I've decided that I'm not going to put the Alpha or Beta kids in here. That would just be too many characters to keep up with. :( So yeah… But fret not, for I will work on a story revolving around one of the two soon!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own it. That awful, wonderful, terrible, amazing, genius, jerkwad Andrew Hussie does. *****sigh*******

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rude Awakening**

You wake up with a groan as a perfectly placed ray of sunshine pierces through your curtains and hits you directly in the eyes. You tried to roll over and try to go back to sleep, but something blocked you. It was solid and… warm? You blinked your eyes open. You were certainly not expecting what you saw, or perhaps you should say _who _you saw.

The girl you saw playing the computer game the day before, the one with the strange glasses and not the one with the hat, was leaned over you, a bit too close to your face for your liking. You bolted up, as did she, the only difference being that your sudden movement was caused by your surprise and discomfort and hers being the need to avoid a collision between both of your faces. "Who the flying fuck are you?!" You screamed. She snickered into her hand at your outburst. "Well hello there." She grinned. Her glasses really were odd. More so than what you could first analyze from behind the obstructive computer, anyway. They were bright red and pointed at the ends, basically completely blocking her eyes. She had a very orange, strawberry-blonde hair color that fell to her shoulders and slim but pointed features. Her skin wasn't terribly pale, but it wasn't quite tanned either. She also had a dust of freckles on her nose. She seemed to be about the same height as you. "I'm Terezi Pyrope," She said, still grinning obnoxiously. "Great, now why in the hell are you in my room, fuckass?" You frown and scoot away from the girl.

But before you can gain much distance, she lunges forward, her nostrils flaring, but not in an angry way. In fact, you could swear she was… "What are you doing?!" "Smelling you." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You smell like… asphalt. And smoke. And grumpiness. And a little bit like lemons. Like fabric softener?" She turned more towards your bed and sniffed again. "Yes! Fabric softener! Now, you're Karkat, right?" She said. You nodded. She didn't move. "Riiight?" "I nodded, 'yes'!" You said huffily and shoved her away from your face. She grinned again and tapped the edge of her glasses. "Idiot, I can't see you nod! I'm _blind_."

Suddenly, you felt like an ignorant ass.

"Blind?" You ask quite dumbly and she nodded. "That's why I've been smelling you. Duh. I normally taste things, but I didn't want to scare you away. I'll like, lick your face or something once I get to know you better so I can get a better feel for what you look like." _What is wrong with this chick?_ Don't say that about the blind girl, Karkat. That's insensitive. You shake your head slightly at this Terezi girl. She snickers again and hops off your bed and heads to your doorway, much to your relief.

"Well, when you're ready, the others and I are waiting down in the cafeteria for you, Mr. New Kid." She says as she turns to face you again. Something about her is off, and you can't help but be skeptical if you want to venture to said cafeteria, no matter how hungry you are, especially to meet any "others" like her. Before you can ask anything else, Terezi Pyrope and all her sniffing glory are gone, click-clacking her way down the hall with that cane of hers. You frowned and got out of bed. Well, as you alluded to before, you're a bit hungry and have a feeling that the girl would just come back for you if you don't hurry up and get down there.

Sighing grumpily (the morning time was not your favorite time of the day), you trudged over to your bag which had been moved to the other side of the room by someone. You should probably get to unpacking it soon. Rummaging around inside of it, you pulled out a simple grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans with some black tennis shoes. You grumble to yourself as you get dressed and shuffle out of your room, turning and locking the door. _Note to self: Don't leave your door open again, fuck._ You locked that note away to remember later that night when you got tired, and made your way down the mostly deserted hallway.

The only other living things in the hall were one nurse who seemed to be checking rooms, and two other patients. Neither of them seemed to be coming from a room or going to a room, so you guessed they weren't from the UIAD wing. The one in the wheelchair seemed to be asleep. His skin was tan and he had a fluffy dark brown, almost black Mohawk. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black fleece jacket and a pair of jeans. You couldn't see his feet from where you were.

The nurse looked up from where she was across the hall from the two other patients. "Mr. Makara, what are you doing?" she asked, straightening up. "Oh, nothing much. Just all up and taking this motherfucker for a stroll is all," The boy pushing the wheelchair said. He was very tall, much taller than you and taller than the boy in the chair, even if he were standing. His eyes were lidded, his skin was pale, and his hair was a black swirling mess atop his head. He was wearing a purple shirt with black sleeves and a pair of odd black pants with white polka dots. Not only that, but his face was covered in gray and white clown make-up. He spoke like he was stoned and slouched like there wasn't anything more casual in the world than what he was doing then and there.

"Language, Mr. Makara. And Tavros doesn't even seem to be awake. You didn't sneak him out of his room again, did you?" The tall boy shrugged and smiled guiltily, though not so guiltily. "Aw, I just wanted to give him a motherfuckin' surprise, you know? I thought it might be nice and shit." The nurse sighed and shook her head, turning to go back to what she was doing. "Just be careful and _don't leave the hospital grounds._" The boy grinned, "I won't let anything all up and happen to the little motherfucker. I'll be real motherfucking careful, I promise." And he continued his way down the hall.

_Is she really just going to let that guy walk away with him?! _You think to yourself, and you must have said it aloud as well, because the nurse is looking at you and smiling. "That's Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram," she explained. "They spend a lot of their time together and Gamzee often sneaks into Tavros's room or sneaks him out whenever he gets bored. They are really good friends, as far as anyone can tell. And if Gamzee says he won't let anything happen to him, then nothing will happen to him." She said. "Karkat, isn't it? There are a lot of very… peculiar characters around here. It will take some getting used to, I'm sure." Normally, you wouldn't care and would just be moving on, flipping the woman off along the way. But considering your encounter this morning, you aren't really sure if that's what you want to be doing now. You are only half listening to this explanation, while the other half of your attention span is being focused on what these other "peculiar characters" are like, and if you should be informed before you tread on unknown territory and flip someone the fuck out.

Oh well. You'll know once you get there, I guess.

You nod to the woman subconsciously once she finishes, mutter a farewell, and then continue on your way to the lunch room.

* * *

**A/N:**** Oh, look, another character that I'm not completely sure how to write! How do you Gamzee? D: Lol. This chapter was kind of pointless, actually. It was mainly to introduce some characters that will be important to the plot at some point or another. The next chapter will probably be more character introduction, but that will be the rest of the trolls, but it will be longer! I'm working on chapter three now. In fact, considering it's the weekend, I might even have it done by tomorrow! :D**

**In all honesty, if any characters are OOC, **_**please please please **_**tell me! It's something I severely worry about. D: So please help me out if it looks like I'm trying too hard or not trying enough or the character is completely off or something. Or if I'm doing fine and I'm worrying about nothing, feel free to say, "Oh my gog, Lawli, shut up and write more already. The characters are fine, idiot, just WRIIITE WE DEMAND MOOORE!" I'd really appreciate it! Thank you for reading. :)**

**-Lawli**


End file.
